The Last of The Sorrowful
by frostyice
Summary: Ladies and Gents, Yuna and Tidus' happily ever after story begins right here. (Chapter 1 is up!) It's a sweet and warming story of the two lovebirds, but there is a plot to it. Definitely check it out!


Hey YOU! Thanks for having the interest and curiosity to visit this page. This is my first time writing a fan fiction; since I've read tons of the great fan fictions previously, I have been truly inspired by them and decided to write one now! ♥ I love Final Fantasy X and X-2; and also enjoyed every minute of Yuna and Tidus' love story! Hopefully you'll enjoy the first chapter of a new adventurous and romantic story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FFX or FFX-2, or any characters and locations that relates to the games. These are solely owned by Square Enix! Some of the passages below in this chapter are taken directly from the ending of FFX-2. However, the rest of the story and the dialogues are created by me!

Please do **NOT** take any of my work and claim it as your own without asking for permission. I'll be glad to let you post my stories if you email me for permission. Thank you!

_**SPOILER WARNING!!! (If you are in the process of completing FFX-2, I truly recommend you not reading the beginning of this chapter as it may contain the ending of the story that you will probably want to discover yourself rather than reading it from here. Anyways, ciao, read it if it pleases you!! **_

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

♪  Chapter One: Happily Ever After ♪

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Pyreflies...Lights...Rebirth. A few clouds are scattered in the beautiful sky. The hills leave a sense of liveliness covered completely in green. The sunshine is beautiful and strong. The sand is still warm. And the water is as clear as ever. There's a soft breeze, the sounds of the birds flying up high in the sky can be heard, and there's a sudden splash in the water. He emerges out of the water, everything seems real and still. Swimming back to the shore – he looks as new as ever. Tidus is back. He walks out of the water calmly and focused his attention on something in the sky – it seems to be flying in his direction. "Huh? ... Ahh!" Before realizing what was going on, the reddish gigantic airship stopped right before his eyes. And in a flash of second, a girl jumped out high up from the door of the airship. She ran towards him in excitement and embraces him tightly. In the middle of the ocean, nothing seemed to matter, time and space has stopped just for the two of them. Nothing else existed and everything has faded, only them. They held each other firmly, couldn't believe their eyes. She asked him quietly "are you real?" He answered simply by replying "I think so" He let go of her, and looked at her up and down, his Yuna has really changed her looks, but she is still as pretty as ever. "Do I pass?" Yuna smiled and nodded. She tilted her head and said "You are back" "I am back... I'm home!" "Welcome home...yes, home" He embraced her again, finally believing what he's seeing. He could have held her forever, he wants this moment to last forever and on...until a familiar voice broke the silence "Hey! Get a room you two! Wussup!" Tidus and Yuna turned around and saw hundreds of people standing along the shore welcoming them home. "Who asked you to watch, Wakka?" Tidus asked him in a teasing manner. Wakka laughed, and so did his wife, Lulu, with their newborn Vidina. Rikku and Paine walked out through the airship doors, and Rikku waved excited to the crowd "Hi ya!" Tidus looked back at Yuna, as he took her hand, they began running towards the shore. The atmosphere is filled with happiness and love. "Haha" They held each other's hands tightly, and runs together excitedly in the water and laughing, Yuna gradually raced in front of Tidus. He looked a little surprised "Huh? ...Hey! Whoa! You know, you've changed." "Well, you missed a few things!" "I want to hear everything!"

"Well, it all began when I saw the sphere of you"

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Everyone went back to the village after the big welcome on the shore and a celebration was arranged for them. The endless conversations went on and on. So much has happened and could not be easily summed up in just a few words. After eating, everyone sat around the campfire, people were sitting in different groups and the island was filled with chatters. Around the biggest campfire sat the usual crew of Yuna's. There were so much to talk about, things like introducing their new friend Paine to everyone, their adventure, the defeat of Shuyin, Tidus' astonishing return, and stories about Lulu and Wakka's baby Vidina.

Tidus was the one who missed out on most things because of his absence for two years. So now, he is desperate to know about everything that went on in Yuna's life after he was gone. He loved her, and loves her - it wasn't fair that he was separated from her for two years, and now he wants to hear everything that happened so he can fill the gap in between him and Yuna and make up for all the loss, pain, and tears Yuna had ever had since his disappearance.

He especially wanted to hear the detailed version of the story about Shuyin because it sounded like Shuyin fell in love with Yuna, and she did mistaken Shuyin for Tidus at first. But how can he be sure that something didn't happen between them? The word 'trust' came to his mind. "I love you" was the last thing that Yuna had said to him before he left two years ago, he trusts and loves her with all his heart. She wouldn't lie to him, he was convinced, but still, he wanted to know about Shuyin's story to be sure.

"That was yummy! Good cooking, Lulu!" said Tidus still holding a small piece of desert in his left hand.

"I'm glad your disappearance over the two years haven't made you lose your good taste for food. "

Tidus: "Um...is that suppose to be a compliment?"

Rikku: "She meant you are a little piggy!"

Tidus frowns, "Hey! I am not!" He looks over at Yuna and smiles.

Everyone laughed; nothing has changed; yet everything is different.

"Wakka and Lulu, thank you for arranging this very special party for us. We had missed Besaid and you guys so much, it's great to be home again!" Yuna said it sweetly and gave Wakka and Lulu each a big hug; she has really missed home and the good times when everything was normal and her friends were all with her.

"It was nothing ya! Y'all had a tough journey eh? It was the least that we could do to welcome you back! Me and Lu are glad you made it back with Tidus! Now he can play Blitz again!"

"Blitzball! Oh man, I missed that! When we start practicing Wakka?" Tidus asked excitedly. Tidus and Wakka all of a sudden became engaged in the conversation about Blitzball, leaving the four women to their own little private girl talk.

"Yuna, you shouldn't have left that abruptly. It was too rushed; we didn't even get to say goodbye before you go, and you left me worried for quite a while. Didn't you think of the consequence of your action..." Lulu signed slightly and glanced over at Tidus and Wakka, "I'm glad you are back safely now, with who you were searching for. But never leave like that again all right? Remember, you are a High Summoner."

"I'm sorry Lulu, I didn't mean to leave you worried like that, but I just had to leave, I had to find Tidus, and I'm really glad that I went, I found what I was looking for, and I feel my mission is complete now!"

"I understand. You two were always buzzing together on the pilgrimage and I knew something was going on. I didn't think that your emotions for each other were that strong though." Lulu smiled, and continued, "Now that Tidus is back, Wakka and I can finally sleep soundly and not worry about you leaving and running away, someone is finally here to look after you!" They all giggled and Yuna blushed slightly.

Rikku walks over to Lulu and looked at Vidina affectionately "Aww! Baby Vidinie is so cute!! Can I take him around the village, please? Please, please, please!"

Paine raised her eyebrow, "Bad idea. You can't even look after yourself, how do you think you can look after a baby?" Realizing how much Paine's personality is like her own, Lulu smiled.

"Hey!!! I didn't ask you!! You're not the mother of the child!" Rikku sticks her tongue out at Paine.

"Oh stop it Rikku." Paine said it with an annoyed voice.

"How come I always have to take this from you? I just want to have fun!!" Rikku turns around and tries to defend for herself, and they kept on arguing. It wasn't like those two were interested in Yuna and Lulu's "love talk" anyways. After all, they didn't have any experience and weren't in love.

"Are they always like this?" Lulu questioned in a sarcastic manner. Yuna giggled and nodded, "Let them just be, it'll be over soon and then they'll act like nothing had happened and live on!"

Lulu returned her gaze on Yuna, and it seems like she was giving a lecture to Yuna. Yuna listened tentatively. "Yuna, I know how much you love Tidus, but Wakka and I would never want to see you get hurt okay? You are like a sister to us, if you ever need help from now on, don't forget to tell us."

Yuna seemed a little puzzled, all of a sudden Lulu was sounding like they were going to become distant or something, and that's something she didn't want. "Thank you! I always thought of you and Wakka as my sister and brother. Why do you think loving Tidus'll hurt me? Are you still upset Lulu?"

Lulu shook her head, "you and Tidus have a very strong bond, and I know you'll both become very reliant and dependent on each other. But don't forget us. We'll still try to help you if there's anything we can do, I know you two are old enough to make your own decisions, but still, ask for help when you need it, don't always act tough and confident." Yuna nodded "Of course I would never forget you and Wakka! I promise you if Tidus and I are facing any problems, you and Wakka will be the first people that we go to ask for help and advise," Yuna smiled and hugged Lulu and said quietly:"Don't be sad, Tidus and I are not leave you!"

Lulu laughed, "I'm not trying to stop you two from going living on your own and definitely not trying to chain you two to this village. Just trying to look after you and make sure nothing happens. Wakka and I were so worried about your state after Tidus had left; your personality changed, and you didn't speak much, always seems that you were hiding your feelings and you didn't want to share them. I'm glad that your last journey has returned you back to normal. And this is why I tell you that I don't want your love for Tidus to hurt you again. We want you to be happy and we don't want to see you become lost again."

Yuna understood everything Lulu said, she really didn't want to think about the fact that Tidus might disappear again. Even Tidus himself couldn't explain how on earth he had returned to life, they don't know if he's still a dream or not, and whether he'll disappear one day mysteriously. Yuna couldn't blame Lulu for bringing this topic up, Lulu was being concerned about her, and it's understandable. It's a good thing that Wakka and Lulu really cares about her.

"I don't think he'll disappear again" She muttered. What will she do if he does? She couldn't think about it, not now anyways. She became solemn and quiet all of a sudden. Lulu noticed her change of mood and placed a hand over Yuna's.

"You know I always say things straightforward, but I didn't mean to make it sound harsh." Yuna nodded and smile, "I understand, thank you Lulu." They looked at each other for a moment and smiled; both understood each other through this sisterly bond. They know that if either needed help, the other would be there.

"What are you two talking about?? Can I join you? Yunie, why do you look sad?" Rikku's perky voice interrupted the silence.

"Nothing, Rikku. Just a little tired and sleepy that's all!" Yuna tilted her head.

It seems that everyone has done talking, and it's already passed midnight. Tidus walked over and placed his hands on Yuna's shoulders, he kissed the top of her head gently. Rikku and Paine both yawned. They looked around, and surprisingly they were the only group that's left, somehow they were all so involved in their little conversations that they had forgot the time and didn't even pay attention to the surroundings. A little snore broke the silence.

"Who was that?" Rikku questioned with curiosity, she looked around and no one seems to be sleeping. Yuna giggled and said "Vidina" Everyone looked at the cute baby that's sleepy soundly and laughed.

"Well kiddos, don't ya think it's time for bed already? It's very late ya, enough partying tonight. Tomorrow we still have a long day ya! Gotta get some Blitz practice and build some more huts for y'all, besides y'all need to learn to _settle_ down now." Yuna thought she saw a little wink from Wakka, but she could just have been tired.

"Yes sir!" Tidus replied cheerily not looking a bit tired, he helped Yuna up and held her hand tightly.

"Where are we sleeping tonight?" "Well ya three girls can sleep together in a hut, and Tidus can come sleep in the hut with me and Lu..." Before Wakka could finish, Rikku jumped up and down "I just remembered that we can sleep in the airship!! Duh... hehe no need to cram all of us together in the hut then!"

Paine and Yuna nodded in agreement, and Yuna said "Well I think there should be enough space for four people on the airship, so we won't be bothering you guys tonight."

"Four of us?? But there's only me, you, Paine...and ohhhh, Yunie and Tidus want to share a bed, right?! No problem!" Just as Rikku finished talking, she started to drag Tidus backwards towards the airship.

"Huh?...Yuna!" Tidus called out her name as if asking her to help. Yuna giggled and Paine just shook her head.

"Well, you four have fun ya? Don't be too crazy! See ya!" Wakka and Lulu waved bye to them and headed towards their hut with Vidina in their arms.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Yuna and Paine ran to catch up with Rikku and Tidus.

"Ah Rikku, walking backwards isn't exactly very comfortable you know? Could please stop dragging me and I'll walk to the airship by myself!"

"Oh fine, it's not like you will run away since Yunie is also coming on the airship!!" She nudged Tidus in the arm. Tidus shrugged and turned around to look at Yuna, they looked into each other's eyes passionately even if it was just for a second; it was good enough to satisfy them both.

After they arrived on the airship, everyone was exhausted from the party. "Well there are more than four beds, so I guess we get to choose which room we want to stay in." Yuna said, perhaps implying that she wanted to share a room with Tidus because there were more than enough options to choose from.

Rikku:"Well, I don't want to sleep yet!!" She yawns. "That wasn't the yawning of tiredness! I'm not tired, I'm so happy and excited!! Yunie, can I sleep with you tonight? I really want to talk!"

"Uh well, I guess..." Yuna hesitated.

"Er...Rikku, can't you see that Yuna and Tidus want to spend sometime ALONE by themselves? Use your brain a little and you'll figure it out." said Paine with her usual satirical tone.

Rikku pouts. "You didn't have to be mean about it! All you had to do was give me a hint! Meanie!" Paine rolled her eyes. "Let's not start this again!"

Meanwhile, Tidus and Yuna were wandering in their own dimensions again. Even without verbal communication, they were able to pass messages through to the other person. They haven't been truly able to talk to each other yet. Since they first met in the water, they were only able to say a few things to the other person, and the rest of the day they were crowded with a large group and celebrating. Now finally "no one" is around and nighttime came when they could finally have some peace, Rikku is bugging them again. Could this be a trick that's played to test their patience and the power of their love? True love isn't hurried and judged by the hastiness of the act, it is tested through their strength and time. They have been waiting long enough for each other, and the time has finally arrived, they want to talk, they need to talk now. There are things that Yuna haven't said to Tidus yet because there were other peoples that were always around them. She wants to tell him how much she missed him, and how much she loves him. She wants to question him about whether he'll disappear again. She wants to know everything about him, and that is exactly how Tidus is also feeling. Their hands were held together, slowly turning, their fingers locked together just as their gaze have for a long time.

"Tidus...TIDUS! I'll let Yunie sleep with you tonight! But you guys have to spend sometime with me too tomorrow, okay?" She pouted and said "Goodnight, don't get naughty!" and then turned around in the opposite direction as Paine did and both walked into their rooms.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Finally some peace and quiet were restored. Only Tidus and Yuna were left in the hall. They looked at each other, neither had said anything since the fuss over the rooms and had no idea how the problem was solved, but it didn't matter. All they wanted was talk and know what the other is thinking.

"I want to tell you something..." Yuna said it quietly.

"There's no need, I know." Tidus smiles charmingly.

Yuna: "You know?"

Tidus: "Yup, no need to doubt my trust for you, Yuna. I know that nothing happened between you and Shuyin."

Yuna's eyes widened a little, her Tidus is so smart. He always knew how she felt and what she's thinking; isn't that the reason she loves him so much? _He's the only one who truly understands me without words being said_.

Yuna: "I just hope you are not mad...nothing happened, I can explain..."

All of her words were lost when a kiss broke out. Tidus lowered himself as one of his arms went around Yuna's tiny waist while the other caressed her back gently with his fingers tracing up and down her body. She looked at his face for a second, then closed her eyes. She quickly put her arms around his neck and started kissing him back. They couldn't wait to kiss before they reach the room. It's been too long. It has been two years. The kiss wasn't like their first kiss at Macalania Lake when it had been shy, and surprising. This kiss was sincere and almost intense. They had forgot the taste of the other, and couldn't get enough. Tidus loved the smell of Yuna's breath; it was always clean and had a faint strawberry flavour. Her lips were soft and smooth. Their tongues met and they moved around in between their mouth playfully, each trying to get all they could and trying to taste it all while it lasted.

They were getting hotter and more excited, with Yuna's new outfit, her skin were much more exposed than before. The feeling of her chest next to his body made them desire each other even more. It was just a kiss, but it was barely a kiss. The kiss allowed Tidus to make out the exact structure of her body. Her beautiful smooth skin, and sexy figure. She let out a moan and tilted her head back more, she was getting faint. His kisses send sparks and electric impulses into her body; she was too into it and couldn't feel herself anymore. Tidus felt the slight weakness in Yuna, and realized how far they had got themselves into. If this kissing continues it would be questionable if he'd be able to control his next actions. He didn't want to move too fast and he was sure Yuna wasn't prepared for anything more than a kiss. He stopped the kiss, but Yuna was eagerly searching for his tongue.

"Yuna..." She opened her eyes gradually and smiled. He hugs her tightly in his arms and whispers, "We better just stop here in case if we go to far you know. I don't think we are ready".

They looked at each other with eyes that showed hunger and anxiety, but they knew that they better stop before something uncontrollable and wild happens. She smiled and nodded. They hugged each other again. "I love you, Tidus" He looked at her with his hands on her shoulder, this was the second time that she had said this to him. A second ago, he was doubting the fact whether Yuna still loved him because she hasn't said anything to him all day, but now she did, he felt secure. He smiled, and kissed her forehead.

"Let's go for a walk," said Yuna.

"At this time? It must be really late."

Yuna looked around and pointed to a clock said "Well it's about 2:00am"

"Aren't you tired from your trip and the party?" asked Tidus.

"No actually not at all, being with you have allowed me to let go all of my tensions, and stress..." She paused then sighed slightly, "allows me to leave behind the pains and sadness." She said it sincerely.

It felt like something had stabbed his heart; it would never appear to him that Yuna felt pains and sadness. She was always the one who cheered the group up on the pilgrimage – a period of time that he'll never ever forget in his life.

He held both of her hands up by his chest and stared passionately into her eyes "I'm sorry Yuna. I didn't fulfill my promise and left you. I wasn't able to protect you when you faced danger." Then he spoke in a soft, sweet voice and said "You are the most important person in my life now. And I want to make up for the two years that I've missed. No more pains or sadness, okay? Trust me." He kissed each of her hands slowly, her skin was like silk and she was as beautiful as ever.

Yuna held his face and put her nose against his nose, of course she wasn't tall enough so she was on her tiptoes, he figured it and lifted her up. As she whispered to his ears, "You are the cutest, most adorable, and the most handsome person in Spira, you know." She giggled "And it happens that I want you, and always will want you forever and ever. Don't ever leave me, okay?"

Tidus nodded, he's touched by how Yuna thought of him, and that just made him guiltier. He must prove to Yuna that he was worth the while to wait for, and he needs to do something special for her as a surprise because no one else deserves it more than she does. He needs to think of ideas, but not now.

"Still want to go for a walk?" He asked her.

"Yes!"

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

They held each other's hands and walked along the beach. There was a slight breeze, and the sky was cloudless, it was still dark but soon dawn will come. It was nearly 3am. The sand was colder than during the day, but the air was fresh, after all it was still autumn. Although it was not cold, Tidus still held Yuna tightly around the waist, and she put her head comfortable on his should as they walked. They picked a nice spot where the scenery can be viewed clearly and sat down on the sand against a big tree.

Yuna sat in between Tidus' legs with the back facing him and leaned back onto him. He wrapped her body with both of his arms and held her tenderly. Tidus moved his face forward just as she tilted her head back and they stared into each other's eyes for a minute. He kissed her gently on the lips "I wish this moment would last forever, Yuna. I would die tomorrow just for this moment to last eternally."

"Shh! Don't say that" She snapped. He didn't understand where the anger was coming from. _Wasn't that a very romantic and sweet thing to say?_ He questioned himself, didn't know what he said wrong, but regretted what he said anyways for making Yuna upset. He was about to kiss her to make up for what he did when he felt something watery on his hand and stopped.

"Yuna?..."

"Hmm..." There was a long pause, and then tears poured out of her eyes uncontrollably, Tidus freaked out at this sight. He put both of his hands on her shoulders and turned her around. He placed her on his laps while holding her tightly in his arms.

"Yuna...what's wrong?" _Damn, what did I say that offended her?_ It hurts him so much to see her crying like this, especially over something he had just said.

"It's...no.o.thing." "Why are you crying then? Tell me please." Tidus asked her in the sweetest voice and looked at her with those pleading eyes. With this question, she just burst into more tears. Tidus wiped her tears away gently and kissed her forehead, then her nose, her cheeks and lastly her tender lips. "Don't cry Yuna, I'm always here for you"

She looked at him, her heart is breaking, how can someone be as sweet and tender as Tidus is. He is too good to be real. He almost hasn't changed at all, he still as good looking as ever, he looked young, but he was much more mature than two years ago. He is still as physically fit as before, Yuna could feel his muscles and his strength when he holds her. _Looks don't matter_, she thought to herself, _it's his charms and his understandings_. She truly loves him that is why she is so afraid to lose him all over again.

"I'm...sorry for crying out like that," She sobbed. "I don't want you to leave me, never, ever, ever!"

He caressed her back gently and rubbed her hands in circles "No need to apologize. I won't leave you Yuna, I promise you, I'll be here, always"

"Then no more talks about death or disappearance okay? I don't know if I can believe your promises, last time you promised and my heart was broken..." She sobbed again then quickly looked at him "I'm sorry...I didn't want you to see me like this, I didn't want you to learn about the weak side of me. I wanted you to see me as happy and fun as ever. But somehow I can't control how I feel about you, the pains and the fear seems to have scarred me. This is why I'm so afraid now. Afraid to lose you all over again. Can I take the risk?" She asked softly.

It hurts him to see her cry, but it hurts him more to see her starting to doubt their love, "Believe me Yuna, it's not a risk, it's love. No matter where you are, I'll always love you and be thinking of you all the time. Don't make me feel you don't want me anymore..."

This time it wasn't Tidus, but it was Yuna who pulled him close to her and kissed him. Emotions were too strong for her to stop, their mouth were burning, and left burnt marks on each other. He kissed her neck and her collarbone, before coming down to her chest. They rolled on the sand happily and were both giggling. They knew how to not go over the limit, it was just a beginning, and it was only the first day.

They lied on the beach, and stared up into the sky, the colour was lighter and bluer than before, it was definitely less dark. Yuna fell asleep soundly in Tidus' arms, he held her body tightly to his and him too, fell asleep on the sand.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Tidus was awoken by the sounds of the tide. He recognize the sound, when the tide rises, it almost always means the approach of morning. He opened his eyes, and was happy that Yuna was still in his arms. She looked like a little kitten - with her hair loosely hanging on her face and her delicate small hands around his neck, it would be surprising if someone thinks she's not pretty and cute. Her legs were long and thin, her chest was full and her waist was tiny. Her nose was long and perfect, her lips were full and smooth, her ears looks delicious next to the most gorgeous part of her body – her eyes. _No, _he thought, _she is gorgeous all over, not just her eyes_.She truly has a great figure, Tidus didn't want to take advantage of looking at her when she's sleeping, but it's not like she would mind him looking at her body even when she's awake, she'd probably even be happy. He signed a little and wished this moment would last forever; he closed his eyes and held her again.

"Tidus...Tidus... no!!!!! Don't let go please, don't let go! Ah!" Yuna shuddered.

"Yuna, Yuna! Wake up sweetness, sunshine!!" He pulled her up and once again held her in his arms sitting up. Her body is cold all over. He kissed her lips until she regained some consciousness.

"Hmmm..." She moaned.

He slowly pulled his lips away and whispered into her ears "Kissing works better than yelling or an alarm clock eh?" She opened her eyes and giggled. _I love how he can always make me laugh and just be so adorable all the time_.

"I think I was having a bad dream...you were leaving me, and I yelled at you not to let go of my hands, but you still did, and then I fell into this hole, it was really deep..."

"It's all my fault, I won't let go of you ever again. Starting now, I'll be glued to you just like this." Tidus put his lips right onto Yuna's tightly and both of them started to giggle.

She pushed him away lightly "who said you can take advantage of me that easily" Yuna sticks her tongue at him and giggles.

"I know you like it!" Tidus tickle her. They both laughed and starts to rolling on the sand again.

"How long have we been here?"

"A long time Yuna." _Who needs the sun when the sunshine is right in front me_, he thought.

"Well, let's get back before they find us missing or else there would be another big fuss of nothingness!" They both laughed.

They helped each other to their feet, and looked into the distance. The scene is truly marvellous. Dawn is here; they paused to look at sunrise. Sunrays shines in every direction. There's a tint of magenta in the sky, mixed with pink and light yellow. They can see their reflections in the water; the sky is clear now. It's not dark anymore; and they could smell the fresh salty air once more.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Tidus took several steps forward; he stopped and suddenly said, "I got a theory. I think the fayth gathered up my thoughts and put 'em together to bring me back. Maybe. Something like that...Or maybe...I'm still a dream."

Didn't they just have a talk about not mentioning disappearance and all that? He was driving her nuts. "Wait! So you'll disappear?"

He turned around to look at Yuna, she was truly a beauty. He wanted her to come up to him and make the first move instead of him making the first move everytime.

"Cherish me, Yuna. And I'll cherish you. All right? We gotta stay together. That's what we have to do." He turned around again expecting Yuna to do something.

She ran up to him and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and put her head on his back. Tidus smiles quietly at the success of his plan "Is that what the fayth told you?" She asked him with worriedly.

"Nah. But I like it." Tidus said it in a childish voice.

They both started laughing. _Phew_, Yuna thought, _at least this is a good start, and it means that he's not leaving me or disapppearing. _

She then pushes him into the water before he could react, "That's not cherishing!" Tidus objected. Yuna giggled, "You didn't disappear." They both laughed and Yuna jumped into the water with him.

She stared into his eyes for a minute and then said "This is the new beginning of our life, I want to make it the best beginning of all and I want to make this memorable for both of us. I want our new life to be full of laughter and love." They looked at each other and smiled.

"Yes, this is our new beginning, Yuna and Tidus' Happily Ever After"

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

**End Notes:** Thank you very much for taking the time reading the first chapter of The Last of the Sorrowful!! I know it is a bit long but it should be an enjoyment reading for most of you guys. Leave me a review or two if you have time, and suggestion, /- comments are all welcome!! _Hint:_ This chapter merely has the effect of setting up for the plot of the story. You'll have to wait and see what exactly happens between Yuna and Tidus yourself!! Be patient and wait for the goodies coming up! :)

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥


End file.
